Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to closure assemblies and to packages in the form of a combination of a container and a closure assembly for the container. More particularly, the invention relates to closure assemblies and packages that provide positive-orientation of the closure assembly relative to the container.
Positive orientation systems for packages in the form of a container and a closure assembly for the container are generally known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,080, the subject matter and entire writing of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a closure assembly that includes a closure body having a closure skirt with one or more recesses on an interior surface of the closure skirt. The closure assembly is adapted to engage a container neck finish that includes a threaded container neck with protuberances formed on a base portion thereof. Each recess is adapted to receive a protuberance. As the closure is rotated and threaded onto the container neck, the closure skirt is initially engaged by and deformed somewhat by the protuberances. Either the container neck or the closure skirt, or both, must be sufficiently resilient to deform as the closure is threaded onto the container neck so as to accommodate relative movement of the protuberance and skirt until the protuberance is received in the recess. When the recesses become aligned with the protuberances, the container skirt or protuberance, or both, return to their undeformed shape, thereby retaining the closure in a predetermined orientation on the container.
Positive-orientation systems of the prior art are characterized by a number of disadvantages. For example, systems such as those described above require that the closure skirt have a wall thickness that is sufficient to accommodate the formation of recesses. On the other hand, such closures require the closure body skirt wall or the protuberance, or both, to be of such dimension to permit deformation without requiring undue rotational force. Thus, the positive orientation features of prior art closure systems impose limitations on the dimensional characteristics of the closure body skirt wall and on the container neck finish protuberances and associated limitations on the manufacturing techniques and aesthetic appearance of closure assemblies.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a positive orientation system in the form of a closure and container combination that avoid these limitations. It would also be advantageous if such an improved closure system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages which have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The benefits and advantages described above are realized by the present invention which provides a package, including a closure and container combination having positive-orientation features which do not require deformation during installation and which therefore eliminate the limitations imposed by prior art positive orientation systems.
In a broad sense, the invention comprises a positive orientation container and closure combination comprising: (A) a container defining an interior and having a neck defining an opening to the interior, the neck having at least one male neck thread with a predetermined root diameter; (B) a closure cooperatively associated with the container neck for closing the opening, the closure comprising a deck, a skirt extending from the deck and having at least one female skirt thread for threadingly engaging the neck thread; and (C) an orientation structure on said closure and an orientation structure on said container for engaging said orientation structure on said closure to establish a positive orientation of the closure in an installed position relative to the container, said orientation structure on said container being located within the container male neck thread root diameter and being operable without deformation of the closure as the closure is screwed on to the container neck.
In one preferred embodiment, the invention provides a closure having a plug seal with at least one plug seal lug that cooperates with a container neck lug formed on a shoulder on an interior surface of the container neck. This aspect of the invention may be defined as a positive orientation container and closure combination comprising: (A) a container body defining an interior and having a neck including an interior neck surface and defining an opening to the interior, the neck having at least one neck thread and at least one container neck lug extending from the interior neck surface, the at least one container neck lug having a container neck lug abutment surface; and (B) a positive-orientation closure cooperatively associated with the container neck for closing the opening, the closure including: (1) a closure deck, (2) a skirt extending from the deck and having at least one skirt thread formed thereon for threadingly engaging the at least one neck thread, (3) a plug seal extending from the deck for sealingly engaging an interior surface of the neck, and (4) at least one plug seal lug formed on the plug seal and adapted to engage the at least one container neck lug abutment surface when the closure is rotated to an installed position to thereby positively orient the closure with respect to the container. As the closure is screwed onto the container neck, the at least one plug seal abutment surface eventually engages the at least one neck lug abutment surface to prevent further rotation of the closure relative to the container and thereby defines an installed position in which the closure is positively oriented relative to the container.
In another preferred embodiment, at least one neck lug is provided on an end of the container neck and the closure body is provided with at least one closure deck lug extending from the closure deck and adapted to engage a corresponding one of the at least one neck lug. This feature of the invention may be defined as a positive-orientation container and closure combination comprising: (A) a container body defining an interior and having a neck defining an opening to the interior, the neck having (1) at least one neck thread formed thereon, (2) a neck end surface extending around the opening, and (3) at least one neck lug extending from the end surface; and (B) a positive-orientation closure rotatably cooperating with the container neck for closing the opening, the closure including: (1) a closure deck; (2) a skirt extending from the closure deck and having at least one skirt thread formed thereon for threadingly engaging the at least one neck thread; and (3) at least one closure deck lug extending from the closure deck and adapted to engage a corresponding one of the at least one neck lug when the closure is rotated to an installed position to thereby positively orient the closure with respect to the container. As the closure is screwed onto the container neck, the closure deck lug eventually engages the neck lug to prevent further rotation of the closure relative to the container and thereby define an installed position in which the closure is positively oriented relative to the container.
The novel positive orientation features provided by the invention can easily be provided in closures and containers manufactured by injection molding of thermoplastic materials. These features permit positive-orientation without undue limitations on the dimensions of the closure skirt and without requiring the relatively complicated manufacturing steps associated with the formation of protuberances extending from the base of the container neck.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.